The present invention concerns a package which is especially suitable for medical tablets an (capsules. The since long most common type of medical tablets packed by the piece is such blister packages where the tablets are pressed out by pressing the blister bubble so that the lid covering the blister gives way and the tablet comes out through the broken lid. Especially for old people and disabled persons tablets from these blisters can be difficult to press out. The easier they are to press out for everybody the easier they will also be for small children to press out. On a partly used blister a child can easily see that some blister bubbles have been pressed out. It is therefore easy for a child to understand that to get hold of a tablet you must press the bubble so that the lid gives way and the tablet is free. This type of blisters is therefore less childproof. Of course child safety increases if the bubble is of a thick and stiff material but then it will also be more difficult to press out for grown-ups.
Another type of blister for medical tablets is described in the Swedish Patent 513 535. Here a lid is split open by pulling a flap directly. Also this can be understood by a little child. This package is therefore not especially childproof either.
The present invention concerns a package where greater security in preventing small children from opening it is obtained but without becoming difficult to open for people who understand how to open it.
The invention will be described in detail in the following with the help of figures which show examples of the invention. Certain measures have been exaggerated for the sake of clarity.